


Change

by CorruptedHex



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy early valentines gay jin and malos are married, real soft dad hours???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedHex/pseuds/CorruptedHex
Summary: Jin is distant, and spends his days longing for things to be as they once were. When Malos comes to comfort him, he reflects on just how much the two of them have grown since their very first meeting.





	Change

Jin watched as the sun began to slowly dip down beneath the cloud sea. He stared up at the World Tree from the deck of the Monoceros, longing for answers. He sighed. Moping around wouldn't get him anywhere. His hands left the railings as he entered the interior of the massive ship, leaving the setting sun behind him. As the door closed, he felt the ship jolt as it started to descend, following the sun as it sunk under the clouds. 

He wandered through the maze of corridors as he walked to his room. The ship was so big, Jin couldn’t help but feel hollow at the thought of how empty it was. There should have been others there too, but it was just him, Malos and Mikhail. As he was walking, he stopped at the dining hall, slipping inside the empty room. It was to do a routine check to make sure he had all the necessary supplies; or so he had convinced himself. As foolish as it seemed to him, cooking reminded him of the old days. If he closed his eyes, he could feel the gentle warmth of a crackling campfire, and hear the banter of his friends as he prepared their food. Those memories felt so close and so real, almost as if he would wake up at any moment and be back in Torna, and Lora would be sat beside him, telling him not to worry so much. 

Dwelling on the past would only bring him more pain, but he couldn't help but yearn for those days. With his eyes still closed, he reached out to those memories, only for a powerful hand to wrap around his own and pull him close. For a moment he didn't move, didn't dare open his eyes and leave the dream he longed for. When he opened them, he saw Malos looking down at him, brows furrowed and expression unreadable. He gripped his hand a little tighter. 

“You have to move on.” Malos’ words stung, but his voice was gentle. It surprised Jin at how calm and composed he could be, and how wary he was about his actions while around him and Mikhail. The hatred that had characterised almost every aspect of him had been stripped away after his defeat in Torna. 

“Yeah,” Jin agreed, his voice barely above a murmur, “It's just... I don’t really know where to start.” 

“I know, Jin. We'll work on it together, ok?” Malos' other hand reached up to brush Jin's hair from his eyes. He stared back, trying to see just what was going on in the Aegis’ head.

When Malos had first extended his hand and offered him another chance, he'd been cautious. He wasn't sure if he could trust him, or why he had even bothered to save his life in the first place. They had been impossible questions to ask, but Malos' actions spoke louder than his answers ever could. Distancing himself from his former driver and carving his own identity was his motivation. Exploring the feelings he had in less destructive ways. 

One day, they'd been sitting on the deck of the ship, Mikhail passed out by Jin's side, clinging to his coat. Malos gazed up at the night sky, and the distant, gentle glow of the World Tree. Of his home.

“It was you,” he managed with a smile. Jin turned to him, confused. 

“You were what changed me, I mean. And not just you, but your whole gang. You showed me something I didn't have, but that I wanted, desperately. Almost made jealous, I guess.”   
Jin’s expression softened, moving closer to him, resting his head on his shoulder, “And what would that be?”

He turned to look at him, their faces just inches apart, “You gave me something to protect.”

**Author's Note:**

> fhdfjdfgh this is my first fic I've posted here and go figure its Jinmalos because I'm just a weak gay,,   
> I don't write much but I'm hoping to get some more xc stuff done soon since the characters are really fun to write!!


End file.
